Starting In A Closet
by trumpet1
Summary: Parvati Patil is hiding in a broom closet from some Ravenclaws.  What happens when Draco Malfoy gets pushed in to the same closet?  Will they admit their secret fancies?
1. Chapter 1

"Draco, she might be in that one!" cried Pansy.

"Okay, fine," snapped the blonde haired Slytherin. "I'll look in there, you go on and search that one down the hall." As he walked in, he thought, stupid Filch and his stupid cat. Why in heck do we have to find it? Not like I care.

Draco Malfoy walked in to the broom closet. "What the heck are you doing in here, Patil?" He paused, and tried not to stutter. "And where's your clothes?"

Parvati Patil was wearing only her knickers and bra, and she was very wet. Shivering, she stuttered, "I was er, we were spraying each other with water earlier. I was heading to the bathroom, and the Ravenclaws were being mean, so I hid."

Her black hair dripped on to her bra, making it see through. Draco forced himself not to stare at her beautiful body and pushed against the door. "They locked it from being able to open from the inside," he muttered.

"Yeah, and I don't have my wand," she stuttered.

"Neither do I," he muttered. "Oh my gosh."

"W-what are you going to do?"

"Shut up," he snapped.

"B-but..."

"Shut up!"

He stood there, watching her shivering and coughing. Finally, he sighed and pulled off his cloak to spread it over her shoulders.

"You...could catch a cold," he muttered, sitting down next to her and putting his arm awkwardly around her shoulders.

She shook her head. "I'll b-be f-fine." She leaned in to him for warmth, pressing her wet head against his broad shoulders.

He blushed a little, though in the dark it was hard to tell. "Patil, tell me, have you ever done all the things you giggle about with your friends? Like dating so and so, or kissing a guy or whatnot?"

Parvati blushed. "Oh, heh, not really. The guy I really want to date and kiss doesn't fancy me like I him."

"What's he like? I'm sure someone would have to be insane not to fancy you."

She giggled shyly. "He's tall and thin and handsome. He has silvery blonde hair-literally! And beautiful blue gray eyes. Yeah, he acts all mean and strong and tough, but I know he's a sweetheart." She paused, and then asked nervously, "Who do you like? What's she like?"

"Well," Draco gulped a little, and then said, "She's beautiful. She has dark brown hair and beautiful caramel brown eyes. She's gentle and soft, but she's stubborn and strong. Heh, she's a Gryffindor, actually." He carefully pushed some hair behind her ear, staring at her beautiful brown eyes.

"Well, er, I think you should kiss me, Draco."

"Gladly, Parvati." He leaned down and started kissing her.

"M-me?" she squeaked after the first kiss. "You like me?"

"Yes," he admitted softly.

Parvati giggled shyly. "Good. I like you, too."

They started kissing, and didn't stop until they heard a quiet, "Ahem."

They both looked up, and Parvati nervously pulled Draco's cloak around her more tightly. "Thank you, Professor," she squeaked. "Sorry."

Professor Dumbledore smiled at them, his blue eyes sparkling. "Ah, gladly, Miss Patil and Mr Malfoy."

"Thank you," Draco said, grinning at the Headmaster. He really wasn't much of an old dolt anyway. He started sprinting after the beautiful girl, and together, they walked down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Parvati stared out at the grounds from way up in the Gryffindor Commons. Lavender Brown chattered at her, ignorant to the fact Parvati was completely distanced from the chatter. What was going to happen between Parvati and Draco Malfoy now?

Speak of the devil, Draco kicked off in to the air on his beautiful broom for Quidditch practice. She wondered what to say to him next. Sure, they were technically dating now. But, would he want it to stay secret? Would it be safer, secret?

"And, you know, he was so hot, that I said yes!" Lavender squeaked happily.

Parvati was quiet, tearing her gaze from the handsome Slytherin Quidditch player to the crackling fire. Eventually, she said, "I'm going outside on a walk. Classes don't start for another two hours."

"You want me to go with you?" Lavender asked. "I really don't want to go outside."

Parvati considered it, then shook her head. "Nah. I can go by myself."

"Don't let those Ravenclaws bother you again," advised Ginny. "I'm going to go find Hermione."

Parvati nodded absently, leaving the commons in a trance. She ended up at the doors, ready to go outside, much too soon, before she had planned where she was going. She opened the door and nearly ran in to a Slytherin thug - one of the Beaters' on the Quidditch team.

"Watch where you're going, mudblood," he sneered.

"You're an idiot - I'm pureblooded, for your information. Get out of my way," Parvati said coldly.

He smirked. "Not bloody likely."

"Hey, hey, let's not have a fight here," said a familiar voice. "Us superior Slytherins have to be in perfect condition or Flynt will kill us come game time this weekend."

The Slytherin grunted and moved from Parvati's way and walked to the boys locker room.

"Thank you," Parvati said, smiling at her savior.

"They only listen to me because I'm the seeker. Besides, you're much too pretty to get hurt, Parvati," Draco Malfoy said, blushing a little as he said it. "Want to go on a walk?"

"That's actually what I was doing," she said. "But I bet it would be better with you."

They walked for a few minutes in silence.

"You know," Draco said. "I know this great place to sit down, relax, and be alone. Want to go there?"

"Sure."

The couple walked until they got to a beautiful, secluded place by the lake, unable to be seen from anyone in the castle or at Hagrid's. Draco sat down and pulled Parvati down next to him.

"I think we should talk," Draco told her. "I was wondering, do you want to keep us a secret?"

"Um...I don't know. What do you think?"

Draco hesitated, and then said, "Well, I think that we shouldn't. If we want a real relationship, then we'll have to tell everyone eventually. Better now than never."

Parvati nodded. "I understand."

"You do want a real relationship, right?"

Parvati smiled, and nodded quickly and surely. "Certainly. There is no way on Earth that I would not."

"Good." He smiled too, looking very happy. "Good. I'm glad." Draco pulled Parvati up to him, and pulled her on to his lap.

Parvati giggled, and he kissed her, silencing her giggles but making her eyes shine with joy. She kissed him back, both of them blushing redder than tomatoes, but their eyes bright with happiness.

He lied down and put his head on her lap, playing with the tips of her hair. Draco smiled a little at her, his gray blue eyes staring up to hers. Parvati smiled at him, her brown eyes shining.

He sat up a little, putting his arms around her middle, urging himself up so he could kiss her.

She mumbled against his lips, "You're so hopeless, Draco."

He smiled. "Proud of it, Parvati."

"So, how will we break it to everyone?"

He grinned. "Oh, that's not going to be a problem. In fact, now could be a good time." He stood up, and then offered a hand to help her up too.

They walked inside, hand in hand, both blushing a little and smiling. The first person to come across them was Hermione Granger. Hermione stared, her mouth agape.

"Um, forgive me for interrupting," she said. "Parvati, what's going on?"

Parvati smiled truly happy. "He's my boyfriend."

Draco gave Hermione a polite nod, determined on being decent to Parvati's fellow Gryffindors.

"Oh." The look of total shock that came across the intelligent witch's face was absolutely priceless.

Parvati smiled sweetly. "We were about to go eat dinner. Are you going to the library?"

"Yes, actually," Hermione said, lightening up a little. "Ginny wanted to talk about something. She said you seemed a little...absent."

Parvati and Draco exchanged glances, and Parvati laughed. "Oh, Hermione!" she giggled, and sighed. "See you later." They walked on, hand in hand.

"The look on her face," Draco murmured to her, a smug look in his gray eyes. "Was absolutely hilarious."

Parvati giggled. "I know!"

When they walked casually in to the Great Hall together, their shoulders brushing and holding each others' hands, all gazes turned toward them. Parvati, who absolutely did not mind attention, smiled warmly and invited Draco to sit with her at her table.

Draco fidgeted a little uncomfortably when the teachers glanced their way. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall did not look surprised or disappointed; instead, they were grinning from ear to ear. Cautiously, Draco allowed himself to see Professor Snape's expression. He immediately felt a little crestfallen, as Severus expression had fallen on complete disbelief and frustration.

"I think Snape is frustrated," Parvati said, echoing his thoughts, looking smug.

Draco was not so complacent, avoiding his teacher's gaze. He gulped. "Well, it's not like he can do anything about it. I'm not planning on letting you go away anytime soon."

Parvati laughed, smiling happily. "I'm glad, Draco. It's about time you figured out that." With everyone staring, she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

He blushed, and they sat down together at the Gryffindor table.

"So, you two..." Lavender stammered, looking absolutely horrified.

"This is my boyfriend," Parvati said pleasantly. "I'm sure you know Draco, don't you Lavender?"

Draco kept a straight face, surprised that Parvati was being sarcastic. "Yes, I know you."

"I know you too." Lavender was ready to be cold and rude, but Draco was determined to be decent.

He kissed Parvati's forehead tenderly, and then turned to his food. "Would you like to eat with us, Lavender?"

Lavender stuttered for a moment, and then managed to say, "N-no. Thanks." She left quickly.

"That was good," Parvati whispered to him, grinning.

"I'm really good, don't you think so?"

She blushed, giggling. "Eat your dinner, Malfoy."

"Why, Patil?"

"I told you to."

They rolled their eyes at each other, and then started eating.

"See what I mean?" he told her, trying to eat without much success. Being around her made him forget how hungry he was. "You are so beautiful and stubborn."

"If that makes you love me, it must be a good thing," Parvati said, grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"I think it's horrible," muttered Severus in the teacher's room as the women teachers giggled over Draco and Parvati.

"I think it's great," McGonagall said, her face straight and raising her eyebrows innocently. "It is perfect for inter-House relations. And, they're perfect for each other. Do you notice how happy they make each other?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled at Professor McGonagall. "I think that was one of the most obvious things." He messed with a lemon drop for a moment before popping it in to his mouth. His blue eyes sparkling, he said, "Hogwarts is in need of a good romance. Things like that have been lame for quite a while now."

Professor Sprout laughed. "Yes, yes. Especially since Harry stopped dating Ginny out of 'protection.'"

"Well, I understand Harry's point," Dumbledore said. "I would stop dating my girlfriend out of protection."

"Liar, you are the most powerful wizard in the world!" Sprout said, at the same time Flitwick said, "You have a girlfriend?"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "Er, well, I think that Miss Patil and Mr. Malfoy are perfect for each other, Severus. Don't punish the poor boy too much."

Sprout was able to put two and two together, and staring at Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, laughed in surprise. Severus muttered, "Minerva, I don't think-"

"Severus, someday you're going to have to let the kid grow up and make his own decisions, even if you are worried Lucius won't agree," Dumbledore replied, gently.

"Albus," began Severus heatedly. "Minerva, you don't know Lucius like I do."

"At least let Mr. Malfoy make his decision by himself, Severus," Minerva snapped. "I know you worry about him. You worry about Harry, and Ron, and Ginny, and Hermione - yes, I know you worry about the bright young witch! You won't admit any of this, but you worry about all of your students. You particularly love your Slytherins. For merlin's sake, let them grow up!"

Albus hid a laugh, his eyes twinkling. "I don't think talking to him would change his mind anyway. Draco's a stubborn boy. He's not going to give up so quickly. Plus, he obviously thinks she's a pretty girl. No one could pretend to blush as much as he did."

"Did you see him kiss her cheek?" giggled Professor Sprout. "She blushed and the other girl, Lavender, was just gaping like a fish!"

The older teachers scowled, the younger teachers giggled. Minerva smiled, rolling her eyes lightly.

~~~~~~~~~ Draco

Draco kissed her at the doors to the Great Hall. "Goodnight, Parvati."

She smiled prettily. "Goodnight, Draco." She watched him leave, and laughing to herself, rushed to the Gryffindor commons.

Draco walked casually and quietly to his commons, her eyes and smile still printed in the back of his mind.

"Draco, why were you with that...that girl?" demanded Blaise Zabini when he walked in to the Slytherin commons.

"She's pretty and sweet and amazing." Draco smiled to himself, sitting down on a green armchair. "Man, she's the one."

Blaise stared at in him shock, too much shock to glare. "You're crazy."

"Yeah. Maybe I am."

"SHE'S A GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco smiled insanely. "I know." He stood up and walked around dizzily.

Blaise looked frozen. "Pansy's gonna kill you."

"Who cares?" Draco laughed.

Then, the girl shrieked with fury. Pansy stormed in to the Slytherin commons, screaming, "DRACO MALFOY!"

Draco, half delirious, glanced at Pansy without a care. His indifferent expression made her even more furious. "Yes, Pansy Parkinson?"

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT GIRL?" she shrieked.

A loud, commanding voice ordered, "Hush your voices at this instant!"

Everyone who had been watching immediately went back to what they had been doing. The more courageous ones stole glances at the conversation to see what was going on.

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus said slowly. "I want to know-exactly-what is going on between you and Miss Patil."

"We're dating."

Pansy screamed. Blaise looked a little pale. Several Slytherins gasped.

Draco asked innocently, "That isn't against the rules, is it, Professor Snape?"

"No, in fact, last I heard," said Professor McGonagall, walking in without caring that this wasn't her house. She was Deputy Headmistress after all. "Inter-house relationships are advised."

"Yes," Professor Snape said grudgingly.

Draco smiled congenially at all the Slytherins in the Commons. "Maybe someday, I can introduce her to you all!"

"You're insane, mate," Blaise said.

Draco laughed, the only sound breaking through the room other than the crackling fire. "Yes, I know."


End file.
